Crystal Lake: 25 Years Later
by HarajukuLover
Summary: Camp Crystal Lake is being re-opened again 25 years after the original rampage. What could possibly go wrong for our new counsellors? Rated 'R' for strong violence in later chapters...
1. A New Beginning

DISCLAIMER – This story features entirely new characters (the counsellors) that are not part of any previous Friday the 13th movies. The Jason character, however, is owned by Paramount Pictures, New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. International

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Rick's voice came from inside the cabin.

"I'm……um…...resting." She giggled, sitting on the cabin's front step, clearly not working.

"We have to get things ready! The campers will be here soon and all of our other counsellors are late!" He cried, becoming very frustrated.

"Calm down, Rick. We're a day ahead of schedule and the kids don't arrive for two days." Kelly replied, standing up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well you could go and check that all the life rings are where they should be. We don't want any accidents happening when the kids go swimming."

"Consider it done!" She smiled.

Rick returned the grin, and went back inside. He and his sister, Kelly, had spent so much money redeveloping Camp Crystal Lake. It had been a nightmare trying to generate publicity. Parents did not want there kids to come to a death camp, that was for sure. However, they had done a great job fixing up all the cabins and the rest of the counsellors were due to arrive at the end of the day. Various parents from all over the country had decided to let their kids come, however, due to the wonderful publicity shots that had been placed in various magazines. Camp Crystal Lake was back in business!

Kelly wandered out into the woods. The water looked calm and glistened as the sun. She checked the life rings were all present and correct. They were.

'Who would have moved them?' She thought, wondering why Rick had even sent her to do this pointless task.

He was very worried though. She had noticed. He did not want anything to go wrong. They knew all about what had happened to previous Crystal Lake counsellors. It was all very exciting though. Looking at how modern and great the camp was now (after frankly, being very drab and eerie), she remembered how hard they had worked. It was all worth while! Kelly rushed back to the main cabin where Rick was. She was getting psyched!

"Rick, what time is it?" she asked, looking in a mirror inside the cabin. She tied her dark hair back and sat next to Rick. He was looking at the timetable for the campers.

"It's just gone past four." He answered, not taking his eyes off the paper on the desk.

"Do you want me to get the uniforms ready for the rest of the counsellors?" she asked, wanting to be supportive of her brother. He was happy, yet still scared of failure. God knows, the camp had ruined many people in the past.

'Not just financially, either', Kelly thought, shuddering.

"Uh, yeah, that would be really great, thanks."

"Okay."

She left the main cabin and went to find the new uniforms. She had designed the new Crystal Lake logo herself, and it took pride of place not just on the t-shirt of the uniform, but also at the camp's entrance in place of the old sign from when the trouble had happened.

She reached the supplies cabin and entered.

'That light bulb is flickering again!' she thought, deciding she would change the bulb later.

However, her thoughts were taken from changing light bulbs to the fact that the uniforms weren't there. Strange. She could have sworn that they had been there before. Who could have taken them?

Well that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it! Another chapter will follow.


	2. Strange Goings On

DISCLAIMER – This story features entirely new characters (the counsellors) that are not part of any previous Friday the 13th movies. The Jason character, however, is owned by Paramount Pictures, New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. International

"This place is like the Goddamn twilight zone!" Kelly cried, re-entering the main cabin.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked. He had finally put away the camper timetables and was checking the meals schedules for the next week.

"The uniforms aren't where I put them last!"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!" Kelly replied, becoming frustrated. "They're gone! I can't find the uniforms!"

"Are you sure you didn't move them?" he said, remembering how scatterbrained Kelly could be.

"Yes, I remember when we brought them last week; I took them out of the jeep and took them to the supply cabin. Now I'm presuming you didn't move them, and I didn't. No-one else has arrived yet, so who moved them?"

"I don't know. I'll go and look. Hold on."

"Oh yes, because your magic touch will lure them away from wherever they're hiding(!)"

Kelly sat down at the desk, still annoyed about Rick's apparent dismissal of her. The uniforms were gone.

"Well look what I found!" Rick was standing in the doorway, Kelly turning round to see him smiling triumphantly. The bag which contained the uniform was in his right hand.

"That's impossible! Where did you find them?"

"In the supplies cabin. You know, where they were?"

"They weren't though!"

"Then how come I found them?"

"Well I don't know!" Kelly yelled at him, becoming frustrated. "I must be going crazy! That's obviously what you think, the way you're looking at me!"

"Kelly, wait !"

She stormed off, her boots trampling the ground outside noisily, leaving a very bemused Rick standing in the doorway. He had found the uniforms where they had been left when they first arrived at the camp.

'She's probably over-tired.' He thought, realising how much work they had been doing over the past two weeks. He attributed her not noticing the uniforms to exhaustion and went back to looking over the meal schedules.

"Chicken on Tuesdays, I think….." he said to himself, highlighting the word 'chicken' with a blue pen.

Second chapter done! The mystery continues in chapter three…..


End file.
